Just You!
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Saku/Sasu. Ela queria um certo presente em seu décimo sétimo aniversário... Algo que somente ele pode dar! Presente de aniversário para: Kiyuii Chan.


**Just You!**

Todos o achavam estranho a pelo menos quase um ano. Desde que Uchiha Sasuke retornou de sua vingança bem sucedida, não tardou muito para que ele começasse a 'decair'...ficava distante, avoado, com o olhar perdido e muito desconcentrado, principalmente em seus treinos, lembrando que até Chunnin já havia se tornado.

Mas nesse certo dia...certa data...ele estava mais desconcentrado que nunca...

**oOo **

E errou! Pela milésima vez, no mesmo treino, naquela tarde, havia errado o alvo, e dessa vez quase acertando um gato, pelo menos não foi pior do que a vez anterior em que quase teve o pescoço de Naruto como alvo da Kunai. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça, deu um suspiro cansado, não estava conseguindo se concentrar.

**Naruto**: Ne...Sasuke-baka, o que tá havendo?.! Uma vez por semana nós três treinamos juntos como antes e faz um bom tempo que você está péssimo. –disse, de braços cruzados e fitando o Uchiha, o qual parecia distante. –Sasuke-baka? Acorda... –chamou de longe, mas não obteve resposta.

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun? –chamou receosa, sentada num baixo galho de uma das árvores de onde estavam, observando toda a situação.

Foi só ele escutar a voz da Haruno que acordou. Os fitou, meio confuso e ainda parecendo avoado. Realmente estava estranho, principalmente naquela tarde.

**Sasuke**: Nani? –seco como sempre.

**Naruto**: Parece que acordou. Venha, vamos dar um descanso, hoje você tá pior que nunca... –disse dando de ombros.

O Uchiha apenas o fuzilou com o olhar, e logo seguiu os dois companheiros para perto do rio, onde almoçariam dessa vez.

Os três se sentaram na margem, e logo sacaram seu próprio almoço da mochila, começando a comer em silêncio. Naruto devorava a todo gosto seu ramen, como sempre, Sakura almoçava parecendo alegre e entusiasmada...já Sasuke, o que posso dizer?.! Mal tocava na comida, parecia pensativo.

Ergueu seus orbes cor de ônix e os passou rapidamente pelo corpo da Haruno sentada ao seu lado. Observou cada curva de seu corpo, cada detalhe de suas roupas e cada movimento que fazia, parando sempre em seus lábios que pareciam convida-lo a...Opa, pensamentos malignos, pensamentos malignos! Balançou a cabeça e deu um suspiro cansado, não podia acreditar em si mesmo.

Quando notaram já estava anoitecendo pouco a pouco, o final de tarde se aproximava. Rapidamente se levantaram a passaram a arrumar suas coisas, voltariam para casa.

**Naruto**: Ne...já está ficando tarde, tenho que me apressar. Vou me encontrar com a Hinata-chan... –disse, colocando a mochila nas costas, meio corado e com um brilho nos olhos.

Sakura apenas deu um leve riso, Sasuke parecia nem estar no planeta terra.

**Sakura**: Como vai o namoro de vocês hein? –perguntou, alargando o sorriso. Ainda se lembrava do dia em que o amigo pediu conselhos para se declarar a Hyuga.

**Naruto**: As mil maravilhas, Sakura-chan! A Hinata-chan é tudo... –exclamou com um sorriso de ponta a ponta, com os olhos brilhando. –Bem, então vou indo. Nos vemos hoje a noite, Sakura-chan. –despediu-se e logo já havia sumido da vista dos dois.

Silêncio.

E mais silêncio.

A jovem Haruno olhou de esgoela para o rapaz que se encontrava ao seu lado, também de pé. Corou violentamente. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria convida-lo...

**Sakura**: Hmmm...Sasuke-kun? –chamou, fazendo-o voltar a si, o qual também passou a fita-la.

**Sasuke**: "Ela fica linda vermelha e...droga, o que eu estou pensando?" –pensou consigo mesmo e corou de leve, o bastante para ela não notar. –Hai.

**Sakura**: Bem... –respirou fundo e o fitou de vez, ainda corada. Levou uma das mãos ao bolso e de lá tirou um pequeno cartão, o qual entregou para o rapaz. –Eu espero que possa ir, Sasuke-kun. –abaixou a cabeça, corada.

Ele pegou o cartão e o observou bem. Era um convite de aniversário, naturalmente do dela. A olhou, ficando tenso, mesmo não demonstrando.

**Sakura**: Será hoje, as sete horas lá na minha casa...só espero que...possa...comparecer. –disse baixo e ainda cabisbaixa.

O silêncio se instalou no local, e o Uchiha estava rezando interiormente para que as batidas aceleradas de seu coração não pudessem ser escutadas. Ela finalmente o olhou com aquelas esmeraldas, fazendo-o sentir como se seu coração fosse saltar pela boca a qualquer momento.

**Sakura**: Então...errr...até mais, Sasuke-kun! –disse por fim, envergonhada, virando-se e saindo rápido dali, não acreditava na sua própria 'coragem'.

Ele a observou partir, em silêncio. Depois voltou a olhar o cartão que tinha em mãos. E agora?

**oOo **

A festa já havia começado a mais ou menos uma hora, e devia mesmo admitir que estava se divertindo. Vestia um simples vestido 'chinês' de cor vermelha, com alguns detalhes em prateado, com seus curtos cabelos róseos enfeitados com algumas pequenas trancinhas nas laterais. Observou toda a festa, sua casa cheia de antigos amigos e atuais também, e pareciam que todos estavam curtindo.

Olhou para um dos cantos da sala, e apenas pôde dar uma risada...lá estava seu antigo sensei Kakashi, com uma visível marca de tapa no rosto, tentando talvez pedir desculpas a Kurenai-sensei. Não era algo de se ver todo dia, isso podia crer.

Andava dentre as várias pessoas que comiam, bebiam, dançavam e até cantavam, como Kiba estava fazendo para todos e recebendo apenas azaração por parte da platéia, com divertimento, é claro. Sorriu ao ver quem se aproximava...

**Ino**: E aí, Sakura, está gostando da festa?.! Saiba que eu mesma ajudei sua mãe com a decoração... –se gabou, sorrindo alegremente diante da antiga rival.

**Sakura**: Agora já entendi porque está tudo tão...do meu gosto. Obrigada mesmo Ino! –agradeceu, sorrindo. –Mas e como vão as coisas em seu namoro com o Shikamaru?

**Ino**: Ah... –um brilho surgiu em seus olhos. –Ainda não acredito que eu não o notava antes, ele é simplesmente o namorado perfeito, tudo o que eu poderia querer. –exclamou, visivelmente contente.

**Sakura**: Pelo visto sim, você não pára de falar dele toda vez que nos falamos. –riu, ainda sorrindo.

**Ino**: Pois é... –sorriu sem jeito, até algo chamar a atenção de ambas as garotas.

Shikamaru se aproximava delas, sorrindo, parando ao lado da atual namorada.

**Shikamaru**: Feliz aniversário, Sakura. –saldou-a, a qual correspondeu com um sorriso. –Agora eu vou seqüestrar sua amiga um momento, venha Ino, vamos dançar. –a pegou pela mão, levando-a para o local onde as danças estavam ocorrendo.

**Ino**: Nos falamos depois Sakura-chan! –despediu-se, indo com o namorado.

Sakura os acompanhou com os olhos até perde-los de vista por causa da grande multidão que se aglomerava para dançar com seus respectivos acompanhantes. Deu um suspiro alegre, sentindo a fome apertar um pouco. Dirigiu-se para uma das grandes mesas de comida que ali havia, parando diretamente na 'sessão' de salgados, e apenas começou a comer, observando com alegria toda aquela festa. Logo desviou seu olhar para alguém que parava ao seu lado, pegando alguns salgados, mas com uma expressão tensa no rosto.

**Sakura**: Algum problema, Neji? –perguntou, fitando-o meio curiosa.

**Neji**: Ah, nada! –respondeu, ainda meio tenso, virando-se para observar o movimento enquanto comia, tendo seus olhos donos do Byakugan em apenas uma direção, a qual Sakura logo reconheceu.

**Sakura**: Tem a ver com a Tenten-chan, né?.! –disse marota, passando a fitar a garota que estava cantando alegremente e por pura zuação ao lado de Kiba. –Algum problema entre vocês?

**Neji**: Hmmm... –suspirou, tenso. –Quem dera se pelo menos isso, mas não. –respondeu por fim, voltando a comer. –Só não sei por onde começar.

**Sakura**: Deixa disso, Neji. Nem está parecendo um gênio. –ele a fitou, confuso. –Chegue nela e converse, tente resolver as coisas, tenho certeza que ela também sente o mesmo por você. –sorriu, e ele voltou a fitar a Mitsashi.

**Neji**: Acho que talvez tenha razão... –suspirou, tomando ar. –Com licença. –e se dirigiu até a garota que cantava, iriam conversar.

Já a Haruno apenas sorriu, percebendo que entre esses dois as coisas iriam começar a ficar quentes...Escutou a campainha soar, e logo correu para atender a pedido de sua mãe, a qual estava ocupada preparando mais alguns doces a pedido dos mais jovens.

Caminhou rapidamente dentre o pessoal, um sorriso enorme brotou em sua face. Poderia ser quem tanto estava esperando. Mas ao abrir a porta, não desfez o sorriso, apenas o diminuiu ao ver que era Naruto acompanhado de Hinata, a qual se encontrava muito bonita.

**Naruto**: DOMO! –exclamou, quase num grito eufórico.

**Hinata**: Bo-boa n-noite Sa-sakura-chan! –saldou tímida como de costume, sorrindo.

**Sakura**: Boa noite aos dois, finalmente chegaram! –disse, dando passagem para ambos entrarem, fechando a porta atrás de si.

**Naruto**: Desculpe o atraso, Sakura-chan. É que eu empaquei nas roupas, foi mal. –se desculpou, ainda sorrindo.

**Sakura**: Ok, ok! Pelo menos vieram não muito tarde. –sorriu. –Ah, Naruto, fale com a minha mãe, tem um estoque de ramen no armário.

Os olhos azuis do Uzumaki brilharam!

**Naruto**: VALEU SAKURA-CHAN! –exclamou numa verdadeira alegria, puxando Hinata, a qual pediu licença pelos dois, até a cozinha a procura da Sra. Haruno.

Ela apenas sorriu, tinha certeza que aquilo iria mesmo deixar o amigo contente. Desfez seu sorriso, virando o rosto para trás e fitando a porta. Ela já sabia. Ele não viria. Suspirou e ficou meio cabisbaixa, no final não adiantou de nada Ter tomado tanta coragem apenas para convida-lo. Ouviu alguém ao longe chamando-a, levantou o rosto e sorriu para a pessoa que se aproximava alegremente.

**Lee**: Sakura-san, vamos, está na hora de cantar o 'Parabéns'! –disse a pegando pela mão e acompanhando-a para a mesa onde todos os convidados já estavam, apenas esperando ansiosamente pelo...bolo! (xD)

**oOo **

Olhou pela janela de seu quarto, em alguns minutos daria meia noite e a festa havia acabado a quase trinta minutos. Já se encontrava pronta para dormir, mas não estava com sono, sendo até que já era a única acordada em casa. Fitava a lua com uma expressão meio triste. Ele não apareceu, como esperava. Suspirou.

Fechou a janela, desligou o abajur e deitou em sua cama, virando-se para a parede, fechando os olhos para ver se o sono vinha até ela. Mas não vinha. Cinco minutos e logo já não seria seu aniversário. Havia se divertido, mas a pessoa que mais esperava nem ao menos apareceu. Mas sabia que isso já não era novidade.

Sentiu um vento gelado percorrer seu corpo, a janela deveria estar aberta. Espere! Ela havia fechado a janela...Levantou-se ao concluir que alguém havia invadido seu quarto, com certeza, mas por estar tão entretida em pensamentos nem se deu conta da presença do indivíduo. Virou-se e levantou, indo até a janela e a fechando novamente. Até sentir algo gelado em seu pescoço...quase gritou, se não fosse por aquela voz que sussurrou em seu ouvido um simples 'não grite'!

Virou-se, ligou o abajur ao seu lado e o encarou, arregalando os olhos e corando logo em seguida, percebendo um lindo colar em seu pescoço.

**Sakura**: Sa...Sasuke-kun! –sussurrou, visivelmente rubra dos pés a cabeça. –O que você...?

**Sasuke**: Me desculpe por não Ter aparecido, tive uma missão de última hora! –se explicou, interrompendo-a e desviando o olhar para o lado.

Ela apenas deu um sincero sorriso, o que o fez fita-la e corar, admirando aquele pequeno ato da parte da garota. Ela levou a mão ao colar agora preso em seu pescoço, percebendo o quão lindo era: uma fina corrente de prata, com uma delicada pedrinha de Jade presa, coberta por alguns detalhes prateados. Arregalou os olhos só de pensar na raridade da jóia...

**Sakura**: Mas...o que é isso, Sasuke-kun? –o fitou, sem entender, o qual desviou o olhar, parecendo corado.

**Sasuke**: Era...era da minha mãe e...errr...hmmm...feliz aniversário...Sakura! –disse por fim, suspirando ao conseguir concretizar tal frase, ainda desviando o olhar.

Suas bochechas esquentaram, e apenas um grande sorriso brotou em seus lábios enquanto observava a pequena pedra que segurava em seus delicados dedos.

**Sakura**: Obrigada...Sasuke-kun! –soltou a pedra e o fitou, jogando-se em seu pescoço e o abraçando, o qual corou violentamente. –Muito obrigada mesmo! –sorrindo.

Ele tentou, mas não conseguia mais resistir a esse aroma de cerejeiras tão próximo dele, e apenas a abraçou de volta, surpreendendo-a. Se afastaram um pouco, ele passou a mão pela nuca da garota, a trazendo mais para perto, a qual corou e apenas se deixou levar.

A quanto tempo ele a amava tanto mesmo?.! Ah sim, desde quase três anos depois da sua partida aquele 'Sasuke-kun' de todos os dias começou a fazer cada vez mais falta e a deixar um grande vazio dentro dele. Pensava tanto nela que, ao admitir o que realmente sentia pela Kunoichi, mal conseguia se concentrar por apenas pensar nela, ainda mais nesse dia, pois não conseguia pensar em mais nada do que o presente perfeito para sua amada...já havia se tornado mais forte que ele!

**Sasuke**: Seja feliz...minha Sakura! –sussurrou ele, com seus lábios extremamente próximos, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e corar o máximo que pôde.

Beijou-a e foi correspondido. A abraçou pela cintura, enquanto ela o abraçava pelo pescoço e aprofundava mais aquele beijo. Ele a deitou na cama ao lado, ainda beijando-a com fervor. Apagou o abajur.

Esse era o presente perfeito...tudo que sempre desejou: uma declaração de amor por parte de seu amado. Nada melhor do que Ter seu desejo, feito no assoprar das velas de seu décimo sétimo aniversário, realizado na mesma noite.

**Sakura**: "Eu já sou feliz por sua causa...Sasuke-kun...porque só você pode me deixar assim...só você..."

**Fim**

* * *

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO KIYUII-CHAN!**

**Que você tenha muitas felicidades, que todos os seus sonhos e desejos se realizem, que tenha uma vida próspera e cheia de saúde, e tudo de bom eu lhe desejo do fundo do coração viu! Muitos anos de vidaaaaa o/  
Quero que saiba que, não importa o que acontecer, pode contar comigo pro que der e vier, que eu sou toda ouvidos e ficarei feliz em ajudar, da maneira que for...te adoro muito, e espero ainda ler muitas fics suas, as quais são sempre maravilhosas! Parabéns mesmo, e espero que tenha gostado desse humilde presente, foi com todo o carinho que eu escrevi essa pequena One-Shot dez dias antes do seu niver...XD Espero que curta! n.n/**

**

* * *

****Aos demais leitores...não esqueçam de deixar Review com a opnião de vocês! Espero que tenham mesmo curtido...xP**

**Beijos...Yami!**


End file.
